1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector used for connecting with an electric part, and more particularly to a connector in which leg portions of contacts project outwardly, and the projection surface from which the leg portions project is provided with a locator through which the leg portions extend to locate the connector relative to the electric part.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There is known a conventional connector in which the leg portions of contact extend through a locator and then through a wiring board. For example, a locator for a connector is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho 45-5567 in which the locator is provided with a tapered guide hole.
However, this prior art device has the following disadvantages. That is, when the connector for an electric part is placed on a printed circuit board, the printed circuit board and the connector for an electric part, or the connector and the locator must be held in a horizontal state. In this case, the locator tends to incline or escape from the leg portion because one side of the locator is displaced due to gravity. This naturally causes an incorrect positioning of the tip of the terminal and requires that the locator be returned to the position of the tip of the leg portion in order to perform the same work all over again.
Also, when the connector for an electric part is placed on the printed circuit board, the connection hole of the printed circuit board attains a dead angle relative to the connector body for an electric part and the locator. Therefore, it is very difficult to correctly align the guide hole of the locator and the connection hole of the printed circuit board with respect to each other while holding the printed circuit board and the connector for an electric part in their inclined states. Moreover, when the operator tries to confirm the connection hole of the printed circuit board by inclining the connector for an electric part, the locator readily becomes inclined and/or separated from the connector.
Furthermore, when the operator tries to confirm the positioning of the connection hole of the printed circuit board without inclining the connector for an electric part, it is necessary to locate the neighborhood of the connection hole of the printed circuit board by the tip of the leg portion of the connector for an electric part. Accordingly, there is always a possibility that the wiring of the printed circuit board will be scratched or cut off by mistake.
The present invention was accomplished in order to obviate the above-mentioned disadvantages.